ex in extremis vobiscum
by songbird011
Summary: I'm not very good at summeries. But here I goes. Besides having to deal with the normalities of teenage relationships, high school, and parents (none of the sanctuary characters are that bad but, you know how teenagers are.) a group of kids have to deal with being abnormals on top of it all.


Sanctuary: ex in extremis vobiscum: chapter one.

Ok I know what you guys are thinking. Your probably thinking that since this is written by a kid, that it's mostly centered around high school, relationship problems, and annoying parents. You couldn't be more right. It's that and then some. You see, me and some others aren't you're normal everyday teenage joes.

First there's Victoria; she's a heart breaker along with some one els in our little group. But we'll get to them later. She can walk through walls. She is also a fashionista, trust me when I say this. She flipped her lid when I came in with a long John shirt on under my te-shirt. God forbid that I should wear layers. But other than that, she's a good kid to hang around with.

Then there's coralline. Watch out for this one. No she's not evil...well...she is to a certain degree anyways. But I mostly blame it on her father nikola tesla. Yes you heard me correctly, nikola tesla, the one vampire that we all love and hate at the same time. Coralline is very snarky in some of her comments, and not to mention likes to show off her wits alittle. How ever you can some times catch her with her pants down and crush her ego to peices at times. She is very smart I'll admit, and she's a good friend none the less. She is also a flirt and a heart breaker. She is a vampire and if you catch her in the right mood...ugh I'd rather not think about what would happen, not that she's bitten anybody. But...still not pleasant.

There's William Zimmerman jr. Will's boy. Spitting image of his father. Though he has no abilities. He's still a good person to have around. Not to mention cute..oops! Forget I said that! Erase! reboot! Ok so I have a crush on him. Big Woop. Pluse he's already got a girl friend...so he says...he says she goes to another school. Bluh.

Then there's Katie, a pyrokenetic. And along with that ability to control fire, she's got a fiery temper. Put her in the wrong mood you could end up in the hospital with burn injuries. She can be nice just be careful. With her you're walking on thin ice all the time. She's almost bi polar. One minet she could be up and then next minet something could happen and put her in a bad mood. As long as you don't say anything that just might get you in her war path, you'll be fine.

Then there's me. My name is Kelsey. Kelsey Foss. I'll admit I'm a total geek and nerd. I like anything that has to do with tech. I'm a were wolf. Warning; if I'm cornered or feel threatened, I will change ever so slightly just so I can have the upper hand. For some odd reason my change came at an earlier age. ANYWAYS!

Bluh. God.

So not only do we have to deal with just highschool. We have to deal will being abnormals too.

I say at our usual lunch table waiting on the others, soda in my hand, legs stretched out under the table. I looked at my half empty can idly.

"Kelseyyyy!" A voice chimed as a pair of feet pitter pattered my way. I looked up to see coralline with yet another new purse on her arm. That was the think with her, she was a tad too flashy for my taste. She always had a new purse it seemed almost every week. The last one she had was a black one.

I lifted my head. "Hey, I see you have yet another new purse. What was the last one, too black?" I said.

"No, the handles were too small." She said sitting down.

"And the one befor that, too pink, then the last one before that one too bland. You go through purses like no other." I said to her.

"Hey! I'm shop-o-holic remember?" She said

"Did you happen to see the others?" I asked.

"No. I did not. Katie got sent to the principals office again. I swear, when is that wretched hot headed girl going to learn? You'd think she'd learn by now." She said sitting on front of me. Her dark brown trusses gently falling just a bit passed her collar bone.

"You'd think." I said sitting up now.

"Just comes to show how many brain cells she has. Not much in my opinion." She said resting her head in her hand. Her blue grey eyes shifted as some of the others came and sat down. "Well hey guys!" I said happily and pulling my legs in.  
"So you guys ready to get lunch?" Asked Victoria who was wearing none other than some high fashion clothes ((ooc: use your imagination. I have no idea of high fashion. Like EVER. )) she put her doubt and jerk purse on the table. Her red hair fell gently to her shoulders in a general wave. I got up grabbing my half empty soda can.

"Yah sure I need another soda anyways." I said

Coralline gave me a disapproving look as we went up into the line for lunch. She was watching her weight so I guess she thought it appropriate for me to watch my weight too. But I have another agenda.

"What?" I asked looking at her

"Nothing." She said.

At our school you could choose what ever you wanted.

Soon school had ended and we all met up out side on the steps.  
Suddenly another pair of foot steps was heard behind us. I looked behind me and saw that it was georgette coralline's rival apparently the thing about georgette is that she thought she was better than everyone else even better than Coralline. Then on top of that She also hated abnormals. So there was two things against us, One she thought she was smart than us and two, she thought she was better than us race wise.

"Hey coralline." She said.

"Hi..." Said coralline her voice sounding almost forced.

"So, you going to the science fair?" She asked.

"You mean you want to get beaten again?" Coralline said.

"Not this year! I'm pretty sure I'll win this time." She said confidently.

"Oh really? What's Your project?" Asked coralline.

"Study the toxicity of energy drinks." She said, "yours?"

"magnetisms affect on the growth of plants." Was all coralline said.

With that georgette left.

Coralline just watched her go with her arms crossed.

"Hey I hate interrupting this lovely moment but, are we leaving or are we staying the night?" I asked "yah, lest go." She said as she turned and walked through the parking lot to my blue Toyota camery 2012 model. There was plenty of room in my car since Katie had after school detention. Not even five minets out of the parking lot and some already tried to take my front end off speeding down the road. "Watch it ass whole!" I exclaimed. I turned out of the entrance to the school. It didn't seem long until we reached the sanctuary. I punched in my code and drove on after the gates opened. I found a parking spot in the garage and walked into the sanctuary. "Where's Katie? " asked Magnus.

"Oh hey Magnus! She's in detention...again." I said.

"Yah I heard she got in trouble for trying to set the school on fire again." Said Victoria.

"Are you seriouse? Again? I have news for her, not only is she going get punishment from the school but punishment from me too." Said Magnus as she started walking probably to her office. Victoria followed.

I how ever, went back to my room and coralline obviously went to find her father or was making her way to his lab to get started on her science fair project.

I looked up at the ceiling. Hands behind my head, shoes off, and just laying there. I closed my eyes, just wanting to take a cat nap. Hopefully Katie wouldn't do anything stupid while in detention.


End file.
